New Rival
by YaoiloverXD
Summary: Ichigo has cross-dressed since he was young in hopes that he finds the boy from his past again. What happens when said boy comes to ichigo's school. Will he forgive ichigo for tricking him or will all of Ichigo's trouble be for nothing? Requested by pandahat97


**Here is another one shot for pandahat97. I hope that this is what you envisioned for this fanfic. I hope that everyone likes it to XD Please vote on my poll. I hope that this was worth the days it took for me to write this. Sorry it takes me a long time to write the one shots but I want them to be good so I work on them for a time before I take a break and then work on them again. Anyway on with the one shot.**

Ichigo Kurosaki, a freshman, was a weird student that no one understood. He was a cross dresser. Even though he was one no one was against what he wanted to do. That might have to do with his best friend Grimmjow. He was a teen that made sure that Ichigo was not picked on. If he was there was hell to pay.

In truth Grimmjow had a huge crush on Ichigo, he was not the only one though. Ichigo was super popular but that did not mean that Ichigo knew it. There were at least ten people after Ichigo's heart.

His suitors were Kenpachi, he was a very large teen who was a senior with black hair that he spiked up in super high spikes with bells on the top, he was also known as the school's brute. Another one was Stark he was after Ichigo and he too was a senior, he was lazy and he easily stayed asleep, he had longish brown hair that was wavy along with a little bit of hair on his chin. There was Gin he was one of the people that everyone thought that Ichigo was going to end up with. If it was not the Gin it was going to be Grimmjow.

Ichigo did not know that Gin and Grimmjow were the ones that everyone thought he was going to end up with. The only thing was that Ichigo was already in love and had been for several years. He had been in love with a boy he met when he was seven. It might sound weird that he had been in love with someone for eight years, but it is true.

Ichigo knew that no matter how much time went by he would be in love with that boy. For he knew that he would never be able to forget that boy. How could he when this boy had the whitest skin that he had ever seen.

Ichigo thought that it was beautiful. He had told that boy that and almost got punched for it, but before he got punch the boy look at Ichigo and he had that that Ichigo was a girl, but at the time Ichigo was to stunned to say anything to tell him the truth. Ichigo saw that the boy had white hair that matched his skin and along with that he had the most beautiful eyes Ichigo had ever seen. The boy's eyes were a combination of gold on top of black. Ichigo knew that it should not have been possible but he fell in love at first sight.

The boy seemed to be getting closer to Ichigo and before Ichigo knew it the boy had kissed him. As soon as the boy had done so he ran from Ichigo with a blush on his face. Leaving Ichigo there with a blush that went from his face all the way to the tips of his ears.

Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts and went to sit down in the back of the classroom where his seat was right by the window. Ichigo was wearing a jean mini skirt with a pair of purple flats that matched his frilly purple top. The frills hid the fact that Ichigo was flat chested. Ichigo knew that he dressed like this because if Ichigo was to come across the white haired boy again he wanted the boy to be able to tell that it was him.

Puberty was nice to Ichigo, he was able to keep his girlish looks. Most would think that this was a bad thing but for Ichigo it was wonderful. Ichigo was super happy that he could keep the girlish looks if he was able to meet that boy again and for them to at least become friends. Ichigo had grown to a tall height of 5' 9".

Ichigo was starting to get bored from waiting for the teacher. The teacher was later then normal. She was usually a little late to class every morning. It was not unusual but today she was a half an hour late. Ichigo was a little bit concerned that she was not here yet. Most just thought that she was out sick, and that they were trying to find a teacher to cover for her absence.

Ichigo thought that this was very unlikely, for one his teacher never called in sick, his teacher has not been sick, even other students from other years have never seen her sick. Two the staff would have sent someone to go and watch over the class.

Just as Ichigo was thinking about what were the possible reasons for their teacher to be late in came his teacher.

"Sorry I am late students but you have a classmate and I had to make sure he knew the rules." The teacher said it made all the students sweat drop because they remember their first day of school were the teacher told them about the rules with a black aura behind her the whole time. To say that the teacher freaked out the students would be an understatement.

"I am not even going to tell you more the new kid will tell you." The teacher said and this caused the students to sweat drop yet again and a few to face plant right into their desks.

Right after the teacher had said that the door opened and Ichigo swore that he had stopped breathing.

Standing there was the boy that he had met all those years ago, the boy who took his first kiss, the boy who is his first love. He was standing right there, in the front of the classroom. Ichigo looked at him and he looked at Ichigo.

Ichigo was so happy he just knew that the new boy knew that he was staring right at the seemingly girl that he had met and kissed all those years ago.

Shiro was thinking that this new school was going to be boring. He was happy that there was a chance that the girl that he had ran into all those years ago might still be in the same town. No matter who he dated he never got over the girl that the was going to beat.

He saw her but he realized that there was no way he was going to be able to do that. She was the most beautiful being in the world. She had bright orange hair that was long. She had tan skin and was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. She was so pretty that Shiro did not know what came over him and he ended up kissing the girl. After he realized what he did he blushed and them ran.

Shiro now knows that he should have gotten her name at the very least but that was not how it turned out, but in the end it all worked out for Shiro. The girl from his childhood, his first and only love was right there in the class, and from the look on her face she still remembered him.

The girl was even prettier then he remembered her to be. She still had here long hair that he remembered, but this time it was even longer this time it was down to her waist. She was wearing a jean mini skirt that showed off her beautiful tan legs, with a frilly purple top that was cut modestly, and she was wearing a pair of purple flats. It was nice that she was not wearing heels. Even from seeing her at her desk he could tell that she was a little bit tall for a woman. Not that Shiro had a problem with it. He on the other hand was a tall 6' 1". he still had his pure white hair and skin. His eyes were still, what most would call scary, gold on black. Ichigo never thought that they were scary. He thought that they were the best. He thought that they were pretty. He loved them.

Shiro was looking at Ichigo, and Ichigo was looking at Shiro. Shiro was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees. He was wearing a _Panic! At the Disco_ t-shirt with a studded belt and he had a single earring in his ear. It was black.

Ichigo saw that the teacher finally got Shiro's attention. The teacher said for him to introduce himself. Ichigo was nervous that he was finally going to hear what his crushes name was.

"Hello everyone, My name is Shirosaki Hichigo (I did it to where Shirosaki is his first name. Just so everyone knows) And I am new here so don't get into a fight with me because you will not win, and I don't feel like hurting anyone, at the moment that is." Shiro said with a smirk at the end of his introduction.

Ichigo looked at him with a look that said that he wanted to talk to him. Grimmjow who was sitting next to Ichigo did not like that look on Ichigo's face. Grimmjow figured out from that one time that Ichigo told him about his long time crush. Grimmjow could tell that Ichigo was still determined to talk to this boy and that his crush on him has not diminished at all. This made Grimmjow jealous that this stranger that stole Ichigo's first kiss, still had all of his attention even though it should be on Grimmjow or even someone that had been in Ichigo's life for a longer amount of time.

What made Grimmjow even angrier was that Shiro was to sit behind Ichigo. Grimmjow looked over to Shiro and saw that he was whispering something into Ichigo's ear, after he moved away you could see that Ichigo was blushing.

Grimmjow did not understand what this boy have that Grimmjow did not. It pissed Grimmjow off. This boy got Ichigo to blush just by whispering into his ear. No matter what the other admirers did, Ichigo would not blush. It seemed like Ichigo was someone that did not blush no matter what you did to them, but it seems like they were not the right people.

Grimmjow knew that he would never stand a chance if Ichigo ever came across this person in his life. Grimmjow knew that he was going to have to give up. He knew that it was going to suck, and that he was not going to be doing a lot of things with Ichigo for a little while, while he got over this love he has for the orange haired cross dresser. He knew that this was still not a done deal. He knew that there was a chance that Shiro would not get together with Ichigo because he is male. Grimmjow knew that if Shiro rejected Ichigo he was going to have to pick up the pieces of the orange haired male. He knew that so he knew until they were truly dating without the huge secret between them, then and only then will Grimmjow totally give up on Ichigo.

After classes were done a bunch of boys came into the room and headed for Ichigo's desk, but they stopped in their tracks when they saw someone making Ichigo laugh, smile, and even blush. This did not make the boys give up on their hunt for Ichigo's heart, no it only made it stronger.

The boys were about to make their way to the desk once again but then they heard Ichigo talking to the new boy, they listened close to what was being said, they really wanted to know.

"Um... S-Shiro will y-you go wi-with my to th-the roof to have lu-lunch with m-me, please?" Ichigo asked. They were all stunted that Ichigo was asking someone to lunch on the roof, where he did not take anyone that was not close to him, and that Ichigo was having a hard time getting the words out of his mouth. Everyone was sure that Ichigo never had difficulty get works out of his mouth in his life trust them, Ichigo was the bluntest person that they knew. along with blushing, no one could believe what was happening today. It all seemed like it was out of a weird and chessey movie.

No one could understand, what did this guy have that they did not. They were all sure they they were at least 150% better then this white haired male.

They were still listening into their conversation when they heard "Sure I will Ichigo. You know you are really cute. I like your outfit and your hair is a really nice shade of orange." Shiro said with a smile, but most would see it as a smirk. Ichigo knew better. As Shiro was saying this Ichigo went from the color of bubblegum to the shade of a tomato in zero point three seconds.

After Ichigo turned away and muttered a quick 'thank you' and a 'come on let's go' They went off to the roof, at least they were pretty sure that is where they were going.

Ichigo and Shiro made it to the roof top where there was no one else around. Everyone knew not to come up to the roof unless Ichigo let you, because you will end up with at least a bruise. Not from Ichigo but from the admirers. They knew that Ichigo liked to be alone and that he liked the roof, so they made it to where no one could go on the roof unless Ichigo invited you. Both Shiro and Ichigo did not know about this rule. No one was to tell Ichigo the rule or they would suffer the same fate as if they were to come to the roof. So everyone stayed away form the roof and Ichigo stayed ignorant to the whole thing.

Ichigo and Shiro were talking and eating on the roof. They were talking about things that had happened the last eight years. Ichigo told him about his mom being dead, and Shiro told him about him finding out that he was adopted. Both of them felt very comfortable around each other. They were telling each other things that they did not tell their best friends for years, with this being only the second time that they had met. To them it was like they had never lived without the other in their life. It was life they had known each other for years and years.

"Shiro I have a few things that I have to tell you." Ichigo said with his head down. Ichigo knew that he was going to have to tell him about him being a boy and not a girl. It would ruin their relationship, if Shiro liked him back and they had started to date.

"So do I. Please let me go first." Shiro said this to Ichigo with a look that said that he really had something important to say.

"Alright Shiro, what is it that you wanted to say?" Ichigo asked Shiro. Ichigo was nervous about what he was going to say to him.

Was he going to say that he knew that Ichigo was a male and that he was gross? Was he going to say that he already had a girlfriend? Was he going to say that he only liked me as a friend and that the kiss from eight years ago meant nothing now? There was so many things going on in Ichigo's head it felt like he had been waiting for at least a year, waiting for Shiro to say what it is that he wanted to say.

"OK, well I wanted to tell you that I like you Ichigo. I have for eight years. I wanted to know if you would please me by saying that you will go on a date with me." Shiro asked. Ichigo did not know how to react. He was surprised that Shiro still liked him after all these years. He was happy though, but then he realized that he was going to have to tell Shiro that he was a male.

"I would but I have to tell you something first. Shiro I am male. I cross dress if you want to know why look in a mirror. I really like you, so I don't want for us to get into a relationship, and then for us to get to the part that we want to have sex and for you to find out that way. It would be terrible. I am telling this to you because I like you, I might even love you. I know a lot more about you now. So even if you don't want to date me anymore, please stay friends with me." Ichigo said, but near the end he started to cry.

Shiro was shocked that Ichigo was male, but he knew that he still liked Ichigo and maybe one day soon he would be in love with him.

"Ichigo, I still like you. You are still you even if you are male. I like you for you. I don't care if you are male, or female. I just want you and no one else." Shiro said this and was tackled right after he finished saying it.

Ichigo was very happy. He now knew that they were going to be OK together. After eight years of waiting for it they kissed. It was a kiss for of emotion.  
Maybe one day soon that kiss will be filled with love, but for now it is felt with longing and like.

 **Ok so what did you think about this fic. I think that I love the ending.**

 **Please tell me what you think about it.**

 **Please vote on my poll it ends the 30th**

 **see you next time**


End file.
